Mikomi Kerrigan Uzumaki, The New Queen of Blades
by YubelHaouJudai
Summary: Mikomi Uzumaki was saved when she was four years old by Zeratul. She carry the Nine Tails Demon Fox inside of her and 3rd Hokage threat her like his possess and falsely kind to her. When she was saved, Zeratul become her father that she must desired and after mission in Ulaan she was killer by Kerrigan and Kerrigan become her mother by transform her into a Zerg Hybrid like herself.
1. Prologue: The Last Celebrant

**Prologue 00: The Last Cerebrate:**

Darkness, dear, despair and death… only thing exist in this world and swarming by aliens likely little devils, called…Zergs.

For centuries more the billion race try discover their secrets and weakness but just very critical low they know about them. These devils minions Zerg Swarm _was _by Queen of Blades as known as Sarah Louise Kerrigan she was a Terran/Zerg Hybrid but thanks the Xel'Naga Artifact made everything its possible but to there is another Terran/Zerg Hybrid, Eschueta The Wicked Swarm she was slain by a _girl _its calling.

Mikomi. Uzumaki Kerrigan Mikomi AKA Princess of the Zerg Swarm or Princess of Blades named by her surrogate mother Sarah Louise Kerrigan: Queen of Blades after battle she had with her. She was once call Shadowed Blade of Shakuras by her surrogate father Zeratul the Execute One but soon she has been captured and imprisoned by her surrogate family Protoss for slain innocents people and people of her adopt family.

As she is in her home planet call it Ihbrynol. The Ihbrynol planet never could reach the advanced technologies because of their actions arrogantly involve use Bijuu like ultimate technologies because of this they never could evolve. Even Mikomi know this very well that she can live _immortality way_ because of her **new** bloodline Uzumaki member as longest live and by Zerg's genes on her blood allow her live more extend as Aliens.

For example, she can live more than 30 billion years or more because of her both bloodlines. Same thing toward of his children.

A long distant planet known as call it Planet Char, a hellish planet surround by darkness, volcano, and death is endless there or death is mean nothing to them and very _small_ chance to survive once landing there.

There is also Cerebrate who is still alive for all this centuries' day in the Great Wars from the Brood War as she has size almost bigger as Hybrid Destroyer (Search for him if you want to know about) and she known as Mother of Swarm or Motherly Zerg.

She is fully black and few dark red marks like feral warpaint very longest tail with curl blade in the end of tail as is a bit little bit thick with 8 spikes like Zerg Queen and divided in four for two side of her back, legs inverts like reptile as feet is same as the inverted legs. the head is like Hydralisk, four red-eyes that can pierce your soul and possible made you feel your soul get out from your body in fear, four arms in two: one pair is minor arms that very minor arm with three finger pierce snails is under of Main or we can called Major Arms is very long arms with Four fingers/claws with long deadly snails that can cut you in pieces even she not even try.

Her name? Itskulkulan, The Last Cerebrate.

She transform evolve into _this_. Thanks to her Princess of the Zerg Swarm or knows as Princess of Blades (Mikomi just form remember) as is incredible he even did that when still in Chrysalis in FOUR DAYS!

I don't know you if Mikomi still in her army in Planet Char with her mother Kerrigan: Queen of Blades against James Raynor's and Valerian's forces, she going to win without problem. But by James' luck, Zeratul is on the ship and stop Mikomi that day. As Queen of Blades was furious as she couldn't feel bonds with her daughter, in all her eternal life since she was forsake to the Swarm in New Gettysburg (in Tarsonis) to be like a little personal sacrifice to so call Emperor Mengsk, the who destroy her life a bit more then Confederacy did with her childhood, plus her parents help a little bit of course.

After "slaughter" by Zerg Swarm, she was covered by certain biomass of Zerg that cover her like cocoon, that's call…Chrysalis.

After months a new Cerebrate has born to take care of new Zerg Hybrid but this one has Psionic Energy that need a new form of a body that can adapt the body of Zergs and the Zerg has skill to adept at _anything_.

That's helps help a lot Sarah Kerrigan to become a most powerful Zerg Hybrid ever exist as knows as Queen of Blades.

Back there, Itskulkulan its only one _'Mother'_ Swarm is she care about Kerrigan since saw her memories, Itskulkulan decide take her paper as mother to Sarah and Kerrigan somehow feeling happy, even she don't show her feeling deeply, she was happy thanks to Itskulkulan who take paper as lovely mother.

Itskulkulan is swimming in memories of her past with her brothers and sisters Cerebrates and her beloved father, The Overmind that was destroyed in Auir, the Protoss home planet.

As Itskulkulan inform Kerrigan that her father was destroyed Kerrigan do her best to not cry as she never show but still deeply in her mind because a least a father _who _do _**love **_his Child is dead as Kerrigan take his position very soon, but others Cerebrates don't like her attitudes because of it blame her for their lost father, The Overmind.

As Kerrigan doesn't give them a crap if they like it or not as she destroys everyone who try oppose her, even Cerebrates.

In the end.

Itskulkulan its only Cerebrate who didn't betray Kerrigan not now and never as she is only Cerebrate who follow wish of their father Yaarht'ulah also knows as The Overmind.

The final battle in Char, The Queen of Blades was defeated by Terrans Forces she lost because of cursed Artifact of Xel'Naga that defeat her and lost all her _Zerg existent_ in her body, and that cause Death of Queen of Blades.

But Sarah Kerrigan, The Razor Ghost live.

Once more!

But Itskulkulan, The Mother of Swarm can't let the Zergs' existence over! As she did a fast fight against time to reunion all Zergs' child. Also Itskulkulan decide go to the world of Kaldir as asylum that these humans so called when they hidden from some kind threat their lifes then she took her children and waiting some sign of hope to Swarm.

THE SWARM WILL NOT DIE WITHOUT FIGHT!


	2. Chapter 1: The Queen Unleashed

**Chapter 01: The Queen Unleashed:**

A Princess is triggered control a horde of Swarm that can devour (which can consume both) every galaxy to become just like her. A. Hybrid but imperfect as it released its Zerg as its predecessor and mother, the Queen of Blades. However, she felt that she was defeated in Char in his own territory, for it certainly was defeated by _certain_ Artifact.

Thanks of that artifact that give chance for Jim Raynor and his Raiders as for Artifact free her mother from Zerg cells that allow her mother turn back to her original form as Terran once again, but she not going to awake from awhile, because her body is extremely exhaust. About his adopted daughter, Mikomi Kerrigan is imprisoned in Shakuras, so she stuck Tank Energy/Psionic. This was prison was built to contain beings Psionic creatures can not be broken by anything of thought and imagination brute force, so there levels calibrate Psionic beings.

In her home planet Ihbrynol, The Shinobi World has shown Jinchuurikis peoples like her own kind with powerful creatures that's call Bijuu. Finally, she has opened her eye as shine bluish before to yellowish glowing like her mother's.

'_The time has come. It's time to I get out of here. Sorry father but it's my time to take my heirloom throne as…New Queen of Blades.' _thought The Princess of Zerg Swarm, begin empowered her Psionic powers around of herself and blast her Prison.

As the Energy Tank was destroyed by her Psionic powers she straight a little her "wings", tail, legs inverted (she just used in Fast Travel or in Combat same thing came to her tail),as she running to her freedom some tubes still around of her body like ribs, back, neck, arms and tails.

_**"ALL UNITS, THE PRINCESS OF BLADES HAS BEEN ESCAPING ALL UNITS TRACK HER DOWN ALL COST!"**_ Templar of Shakuras command all units by televisions holograms from Commander Room, while Mikomi she was about drew Psionic blasters at cameras that has appearance like Probes, and she did it she drew all Psycho Blast in the camera in her way but some Protoss attack her but they has been defeated, _without_ kill any Protoss, because she not going to support anymore kill her surrogate family, even they try to kill her for her crimes against them.

Finally she reach the Main Gate but fully covered with Zealots, Colossus, Dark Templar, Immortals. They as she know that she can beat all them on her own. However, they become shock when she find another way to stab through their blockage. And she find an tunnel that reach outside of this curse prison.

Once she out from Ancient Prison, as she takes an ship from Protoss Carrot and get out from Shakuras to her grandfather's Hellish planet.

(Planet Char – Unknown Time)

The Devil Planet aka Char, is an enormous planet than any planet of system galactic Koprulu Sector as the terrain is black with random red scars, random numbers volcanic activity in the cliffs, plains, under lava as some mouth of volcano as some others is cover by lava lake.

The sky is completely covered black cloud because of volcano activity, then the sea, lake, ocean instead water, is lava.

As Mikomi Uzumaki-Kerrigan: Princess of Blade has return to her newest home, she remember tales of her mother as she spoke so much about her grandfather the Overmind, The Eternal Will of Zerg Swarm as much she said something about Cerebrates such as Zasz, she also notice her mother's tone was very venomously with mix of disgusting but she stay quiet want listen her mother life.

Mikomi get very interesting about the tale that her mother tell but she let this tale aside for now. In the moment she must recreate her broods, and right she thinking how to create/recreate New Zergs as her thought was interrupted by approach of two beings, two Zergs, one has female form that had torso humanoid, hands-talons, her under waist is snake's legs, her eye is black as the void, her hair is like four large snake has large black sting as black skin/carapace and scales as her face is white like chin, neck, chest and stomach, she know her as Izsha, The Counselor of Queen of Blades.

Another one has legs like his partner, except doesn't have formal humanoid torso. His body is very twisted, because his body it's like a giant hunchback that has green gas or acid sag side of it head, and has several green bags in his hump, long skinny bones hand that has just three hand, three skinny talon and four "wings" each one has an talon also there two with green sacs in tip of its "wing".His face _almost_ humans, four greenish eyes, his long vertically mouth has "teeth" like insect's legs, she know him as Abathur, The Evolution Master of The Swarm.

She tilts her head slightly then…

"**Izsha, Abathur?"** ask Mikomi as both nods as they bow before her.

_"**Yes, my Princess or should say my Queen." **_said Izsha with calm and soft tone as she saw the "now" Queen of the Zerg Swarm wide-eye in shock and she began shivering in fear as she know _if_ she called Queen that's mean her mother is...

"**M-my m-mother i-is dead?" **ask the new Queen as she shake in purest horror in her voice and tears began treat release in her eyes as Izsha saw this as she hug soft to calm her and she did and took five minutes when Izsha was about spoke, Abathur finish for her.

_"**No my dear Queen, the Artifact of Xel'Naga destroy all biomass cells that contain Xel'Naga's genes like Protoss and Zerg, the firstborn and secondborn, as for your mother is a hybrid she possess two genes Zerg and her original cells base as Terran. And as Terran wasn't create by Xel'Naga so your mother was not destroyed just return her original form as Terran." **_explain Abathur as his words calm completely calm the poor young Queen as she breath normally now then she know now that her mother going to live but this time as Human/Terran. But _if_ these foolish Terrans dare hurt her mother she going to destroy all entire of galaxy turns all living into Zergs or good and lovely slaughter game.

"**I see thanks Abathur and Izsha I feel much better now, as for I know I must rebuilt the Broods and rescue some eggs that my mother hide before the final of my mother."** said Mikomi as saw Izsha and Abathur exchange look this cause Mikomi narrow eye at those two and want to know what they hide from her.

_"**About that, we have a problem with Za'gara as the Queen of Blades **_**dies_,_**_** she think is strong enough to lead the Zergs Swarm, since the your mother isn't anymore a Zerg Hybrid." **_said Izsha as she saw angry scowl look on Mikomi's face as she and her company Evolution Master already to know what going to said, stubbornly.

"**I will never let this happened The Swarm is my rightful heirloom as much was heir of my mother a gift given by Overmind ****himself****. First was Zasz who denied my mother because he is a bitch then some spoiled Cerebrates and now that bitch Za'gara I always know that she a bitch loser and now ****this**** shit! No, no, no, no, no fuck off the Cerebrates! Fuck the Zasz! FUCK THE PROTOSS AND ****FUCK ANYBODY WHO DARE STAND IN MY FUCK DAMN IT BITCH ASS! I WILL DESTROY ANYONE DARED STAND IN MY FUCKING WAY!****"**said the pissed Mikomi as her voice was already like her mother as Zerg/Terran Hybrid but if she very pissed, I mean_ very_ fuck pissed off her voice become extremely demonic and twisted more than Dark Archon. **(A/N: I like Dark Archon of SC1)**

Then she move angrily at Izsha's and Abathur's Brood. Izsha's Brood was Bryraeth Brood is left side of Mikomi's Brood initiate brood with just Hatchery with six Zerglings, two Hydralisks with four Drones gather Crystal Minerals and two Extractor was spawning is building right way soon one Swimming Pool and Hydralisk Den with few defenses against flyer units (Spore Crawlers) and ground units (Spine Crawlers) soon accompany with Abathur's Brood called Uriion Brood is her right side of Mikomi's Brood.

"**I will destroy you Za'gara for your treachery is end right here and right ****NOW!****"**said Mikomi darkly as her body fills with dark aura surround her.

Za'gara senses her pissed off mind as to be honest Za'gara going to die soon than she thought, she must play her card right and with must carefully as possible if apparently she mistake a inch move hesitate while she put her card on the table she is _dead_.

She sign and force calm herself before she made herself for a fake move.

Soon began her preparations against the New Queen of Blades with massive swarm of Mutalisk to give trouble to her research and preparations to level up her Hatchery as for her fear Mikomi manage level up her Hatchery to Lair as much she quickly spawn more Overlords, Zerglings, Hydralisks, Mutalisks with Spores and Crawling defense all over cliff, behind of cliff and as she start sent thirty Zerglings along thirty-five Mutalisks to attack her lesser base and for unknown to Za'gara that was a _fast _distract as soon she sent part her ready army against invasion in her resource area/sector as her major resource area like six, three of them in her forward base one behind of the giant volcano.

Two is other side of cliff and desolate with in the isle almost same one that Kerrigan usually to be inside of Cocoon and destroy her _prison_ in final moment when her Cerebrate need- well almost helps against these pity Terran Forces.

Another two is same case as others two just another side of Za'gara's brood and the last one is well controlled by Izsha with her Infestors control the whole base with and few Hydralisks to be there no mistakes with her failure to control this resource base as she succeed as she take a bit too long by attack of Za'gara's Ultralisks and Brutalisks but with Infested Marine help destroy them quickly as possible with old ability as Suicide Explosion. **(A/N: one hint Infested Marine of SC1)**

The War between Brood hurt Mikomi deeply as Kerrigan once saw this before as she never feel so much pain and sadness to kill another brood. When Kerrigan saw her daughter's tear and her sadness and pain cold eye with expressionless in her face hurt her mother deeply she never saw this.

For the first time Kerrigan _hug_ her daughter such motherly that she never did is years after her abandoning in Tarsonis.

Mikomi sign deeply before she snapped herself with golden glow slit eye as she wildly hair get more sign wildly wave like the energy pass thought it but her hair is like her mother as infested but her "hair" has pick mix color of her former hair the blonde hair and she get some paint as red-head like her biological mother and surrogate mother.

The Lair as she quickly evolves to Hive. She launch her drones to spawn more newest structures as like Ultralisk Cave, Spire as she quickly want to evolve to Greater Spire, Baneling Nest, Evolution Chamber and Infestation Pit. After this she quickly command the Hive spawn ten Ultralisks, she spawn more twenty Mutalisks and evolve them to Brood Lords with same number of Baneling she launch all her attacks with little support of Abathur with a Leviathan and twelve Mutalisks to defend the Leviathan and Izsha's Forces with Hunter Killer with group savage of Hydralisk and Lurkers.

Za'gara impressive she have manage gain same number forces of three base of her enemies with all kind Zerg units flyer and ground but wasn't enough against Leviathan and Hunter Killer with Mikomi herself help her forces pierce her defenses and ambush Za'gara's counterstrike forces with Lurkers and Banelings and surround all possible and logic attack with Zerglings each units and carefully to not attack any Banelings of Za'gara as the Ultralisks attack slice them with four enormous scythes that scythes its more endure that not even acid can crack or destroyed her four giant talon.

Za'gara saw her quickly loose in this battle she gather five Drones, twelve Hydralisks, eighteen Zerglings summon her five Overlords to get them.

This time Za'gara with two Queens wounded as Mikomi with Abathur in her left side and Izsha in her right side, Za'gara is very weak by Psycho Storm of New Queen of Blades as she growled at her and Mikomi completely ignore this.

_**"Za'gara do you know what you have done! I protect from my mother when you fail your missions as attack or try conquest a Protoss' colony! You will pay dearly for this girl."**_ said Mikomi with cold glare and promising _endless_ pain as Za'gara shivering in fear then find strange source like Za'gara expected.

"**I don't think so my Princess of Blades as I, Za'gara The Queen Brood, I have something for you"** as Za'gara gesture her head to the cliff as her enemies look at there and they gasp in shock.

Because the figure is involved with glow bluish with glow eye, he looks like a Zerg mix with Protoss Archon.

It was a Hybrid Destroyer!

_"**SoMe SeCrEtS MuSt Be SuRe StIlL HiDdEn LiKe ThIs!"**_ said the Hybrid with voice mix Zerg and Protoss voice as he launch Psycho Shockwave at Mikomi as she shield herself and her both advisors, the shield is a based with her powers as like shield of Protoss.

Even with shield the shockwave cast out the three Zergs (that look like humanoid well Abathur almost); they crush against the lateral of cliff as the five Overlords get her Za'gara with Queens, her Zerglings, Hydralisk and Drones to move away.

Mikomi rise and saw Za'gara she growled like animal because Za'gara manages escape! ALL BECAUSE OF THIS CURSED HYBRID!

Mikomi rises from the flood as her followers leaders rise as well then she and her company go back to their respectfully base and prepare for another plan to capture Za'gara and take that Hybrid as far she know that Zerg/Protoss Hybrid has connection with Samir Duran.

If she captures the Hybrid, she finds Duran.

And Dark Voice, as well.


	3. Chapter 2: Awakening of Cerebrate

**Chapter 02: Awakening of Cerebrate:**

It's has been seven weeks since Za'gara manage escape with Hybrid Destroyed of Duran as both goes to meet Duran and _if_ is possible the Dark Voice as much she her curious kill her badly, Za'gara know that as she is very experience.

_"**QuEeN Za'GaRa, LoRd DuRaN WiLl MeEt RiGhT NoW."**_ said the same Hybrid Destroyer that save the Zerg Queen as she nod in response then the Protoss Hybrid move away soon as a black guy with golden eye that usually to be brown (when he was an Terran), still wear the same style when he meet the United Earth Directorate and join forces of Kerrigan after Fall of Overmind in Aiur.

"**Ah, you must be Lady Za'gara The Brood Queen. Please let's talk about Sarah Kerrigan and the young Kerrigan."** Said Duran as his gesture with such gentle tone as Za'gara just nod with respectable as she.

"**Du- I mean, Lord Duran you already to know who I am you saw me with **_**Queen of Blades**_** when you ask to be…a Zerg Hybrid, even you request something like this when you was a simply Terran Ghost, let's just say, shock." **said the mighty Queen Zerg as Duran note her venomously tone when she speak the famous Kerrigan's title. This made Duran smirk in his mentally as he find something useful against the Chose One aka Sarah Kerrigan.

"**Yes, I can see that and even young Kerrigan suspect why I request that. Kerrigan can maybe arrogant and full proud of herself in many way that generally cause her greatness lose in battle if someone notice this instead afraid of her. However, her mind and blood boil with revenge for **_**betrayed**_** that cause her question motives of **_**everybody**_** that is close to her, even her own Cerebrates." **said Duran as he saw scowl disgusting face of Za'gara when he spoke about Kerrigan, this looks like a taboo to the High Zerg Queen.

"**Why we don't discuss this inside of my base?"** offer Duran as Za'gara nod for response in accept his hospitality.

"**I see why not, Lord Duran. Show the way." **said Za'gara as saw Duran bow like gentlemen soon both with their forces move away into the shadows.

(Planet Char – Four Days After Za'gara Escape)

Mikomi is very enraged in her throne made by bones of Zergs and Terran that die in the battle against her mother with Artifact of Xel'Naga. As she felt enormous furious, how Za'gara could betray her for everything she done to her, from save her from her mother's talon on the neck of that bitch Zerg Queen.

But force herself to be calm and collective and remember her mother's words:

"_**Remember daughter a queen always must have a mind clear and calm even in frustration moments can cause your death. I for example almost lost my life for my…impatience"**_

The Queen of Blades' words can still hold vicious tone in her voice, but also hold, a mother's love and cared. This already enough to her, she never felt love before soon she sign slowing to take a moment to reflect with herself before act.

She closes her eye and meditates and her vision:

She saw a world completely covered by snow and ice as few cold water not frozen yet by cold Celsius. She then saw a Terran base in ruins with structures show signs was ripped or tear apart by wild animals along with spines or stuck with cold liquid surround, next is body under snows with frozen humans bodies dead by cold -NO! they was killed by something as she watch closely and saw the giant snake with two deadly scythe like arms with carnivore head teeth very deeply as the creature teeth is broken and removed, Mikomi certainly saw a dead frozen body of a Hunter Killer has been long time she did see one and she back to subject that Human/Terran base was invaded by The Zerg Swarm a long time ago.

The vision become blur and shows the outside of Command Center with symbol with large scar but she could identify the symbol, this symbol belong none then.

'_**Confederacy of Earth!'**_ thought Mikomi as her vision vanishes in the void as she stood on her feet and command. **"Izsha call Yggdrasil we going to the Kaldir World!"**

As Izsha don't stand she obey immediately call the Overlord that's call Yggdrasil by her mother soon she, Mikomi and Abathur move to inside of Yggdrasil with eight Zerglings, six Hydralisk and five Drones.

The Overlord Yggdrasil is more especial than other Overlords for had good range vision along with detective ability and can carry thirty units and reduces _mentally_ weight of strongest forces like Hydralisks, Ultralisks, Omegalisks, Brutalisks, Lurkers, Infestors etc.

Soon Yggdrasil takes them to Kaldir.

(Planet Kaldir – Twelve Hours Ago)

Yggdrasil get inside world of ice and death cold, the breath of ice spine an human's spine and few animal but not to the Zergs and, Protoss.

The Zergs has major ability to adept _anything_ in circumstance climatic and its entire surround it, Mikomi saw a plane cliff with med Minerals and with just one Vaspine Gas.

"**Alright Yggdrasil, let's land there and there you can rest my loyal friend."** Mikomi command but was a soft one as Yggdrasil obey her command and land on the cliff.

The cliff they land isn't so big but isn't so small neither, Mikomi command one Drone morph into Hatchery close Minerals and Vaspine Gas as she command two Zerglings scout perimeter for now as must think next move.

She sign again but this sign is sad one as she look to the skies that covered by cold cloud she let out a single sad tear from her eye as she said unconsciously.

"**Mommy."** Mikomi pray safety of her mother's life.

(James Raynor's Battlecruiser – Same Time)

Sarah Kerrigan almost fully recovery from her status as Terran Ghost, she has been unconscious for two first weekend after her loss in Char and three or four months after her _daughter_ was taken away from her as she clearly worried about her daughter even she was the Queen of Blades, Mikomi is HER baby and nothing else going to change that.

She was in her room lying in her bed with hand behind her head while the hands still in between her head and the pillow as she sign and glare at celling with cross legs as she slowing sleep when suddenly her eye become wide she listen a voice like when she was the Queen of Blades but hold no vicious just sadness and _lone_.

And the word was…

"_**Mommy"**_

Her daughter still ALIVE! As she stood on her stand up as she closed her eyes again and finally found her daughter she was in Kaldir, The Cold Planet.

'_Hmm… isn't far from here but I must sneaky and find Jimmy or Tosh. Certainly Jimmy will not allowed but Tosh I hope he can help me in this one' _thought Sarah as she put her ghost uniform and walk to Gabriel's Room and sense he was there but to go there she use her Psycho Stealth and move there quickly as soon she was there stop her deactivate her Stealth and knock the door as the door reveal Gabriel Tosh.

"Greetings sister, I can sense you need my help what I can do for you?" said Gabriel as he and Sarah really act like brothers or siblings soon saw the fear in her eyes.

"Gabriel you must help go to Planet Kaldir my daughter is there I…I c-can sense her sadness and lone without a mother's love, she need _me_ Gabriel please help to see my daughter again, I want hug her not as when I hug her _in _her mind but in real world too." said Sarah as for her expression and act she completely shake in conflict as her voice is sobbing it. Gabriel said nothing but far he know family is important to everyone, even to surrogate/adoptive family, as Gabriel was about to answer Sarah's plea.

"Alright sis I help you I know how important relationship between family and surrogate or adoptive family, so. Yes I going to help you as far I can Sarah as because of you the Spectres exist to avenger your sacrifice and expiration to destroy Mengsk and his Dominion, at once for all." said Gabriel as he offer his small smile that made Sarah gave him bear hug brotherly as he did same thing and both vanish with their Psycho Stealth. And they move to their personal Battlecruiser, which is belonging to ones Gabriel's Spectres Battlecruiser.

(Hyperion Bridge – Two Minutes After Gabriel and Sarah Left)

"Sir, do you see these signals in Kaldir. There signals of Protoss the same one who try stop us to get piece of Artifact and same one who made captive with our friends Dark Templar and for our finally signal is far more powerful than the Queen of Blades, the level Psycho is Fourteen!" said Matt Horner clearly worried about situation on Kaldir, James Raynor take a cigarette and began smoking in act try calm his nervous.

"Just great, when you think everything is alright from begin and ended it with terrible news, *sign* we know who these Fourteen Level belonging?" ask James Raynor as saw Matt gesture to officers press some buttons as show something that shock all of them, even will shock Sarah, the person who hold power level Psycho none one than, Mikomi that hold a Lair already morph into Hive as she gain new Ultralisk Cavern, Greater Spire, Infestation Pit, Baneling Nest, Evolution Chamber, another Extractor, Roach Warren all in few minutes. To their shocks she manage quickly complete her base just in few minutes and she already prepares to send her army to attack and same time to defend.

Spine Crawlers and Spine Spores all over strategic to impale while are distracted by her Swarm and the ships is destroyed by Spores (secretly these Spores had same abilities as Mutalisk's shot ability).

All the Spores and Spines are strategically mix with Protoss' and Zerg's defenses strategy; they took hardly one or thirty minutes to figure out this strategy of hers. Its impressive and scary as they fear if mix this strategy with Terran.

As saw her walking with two Zerg Queens, twenty Zerglings as same thing of Hydralisks and Banelings (and for her good news Abathur manage "upgrade" resistant against Baneling's acids against own ally).

Then saw something thought never saw the Templar Tal'Darim fight with amount same numbers Protoss as New Queen of Blades' army.

"_**You wretches woman you should die as bitch of you mother!"**_ said the Templar Tal'darim from Kaldir World as he launch his psycho blast on the New Queen of the Zerg Swarm as she use her open left hand deflect his blast energy like was nothing.

"**I can ignore the part being a bitch. However…****IF YOU EVER CALL MY MOTHER A BITCH EVER AGAIN I WILL ANNIHILATE YOU COMPLETELY!****"**said Mikomi as she explode in full extensive energy Psionic then her body radiated with darkness as her voice become a voice of doom that cause Tal'darim tribe in battlefield and who was watching shake in fear.

"Alright, we learn something important doesn't matter what. Don't ever call her surrogate mother _that_ name or somebody gonna screw" said James as he never felt so much fear since Kerrigan become the Queen of Blades as he see everybody nod in agreement.

Then they saw all Tal'darim become panic for some unknown reason and computer show snow storm will pass thought them.

"_**Active the shield deflect, now!"**_ said the leader Templar as all Protoss involved with some kind yellow-orange shield in sphere form.

"_**How cute but there one difference between Protoss and Zerg you know. The difference that we can adept **_**any**_** kind climate and terrain just in few minutes or seconds, something that Xel'Naga didn't give to your poor people. Hahahahaha" **_said Mikomi as she laugh that she could sense their shock then they fear her even more because this cold climate give her Zergs completely advanced over them.

As James as a lot people calls him Jim instead James with his friend Matt become paled how Sarah's daughter become so much like her mother.

"Alright let's prepare get inside of planet as far I know Sarah will try everything to meet her daughter" said Jim as saw Matt become paled just a bit as he try to talk.

"Huh, Jim. Sarah visit Gabriel Tosh to made an aid with him and both sneak our Hyperion and land on Kaldir" Matt said slowing as Jim nod dumbly soon five seconds finally his brain get the message.

"SHE WHAT!"

(With Sarah and Gabriel in Kaldir – Same Time)

Sarah and Gabriel grab few men between ten and eight units like Marines and Firebats along with six SVCs that began build a Command Center, two Barracks, and one Bunker while two gather Minerals and one gather Vaspine Gas.

She and her surrogate brother Tosh (he always calls somebody brother and sister, so why not) recruit five Marines and four Spectres when they was about to move.

"SHE WHAT!"

They stop their tracks and look where this came from as Sarah and Gabriel felt shivering in their spines and only thing they think is _"we are screw"_.

But still continue scout the area with very carefully when they steps the snow hide a lot _"unpleased"_ actions like holes or old mines something.

(With Mikomi – _Almost_ Same Time)

She kill the last Tal'darim Zealot as she sign in angry but calm herself as she felt somebody has same signature energy from her _mother_. When she about concentrate she listen enormous voice.

"SHE WHAT!"

Mikomi blink dumbly as she notice this voice belong to none one than James Raynor as she wondered something to do with her mother like she sneak out Hyperion. Mikomi laugh with herself that is possible cause as she and her mother is equally put everybody's lives in trouble.

She use her remain forces to move to old ruins basement of United Earth Directorate to collect few DNA to her swarm as much the Zergs is an impressive and terrible creatures. They have ability to absorb DNA; even they the corpses had dies more than five years, but as the bodies is frozen this give more advance to absorb frozen cells in these corpses as they can be collect or harvest (if you prefer), then can be reanimate to be Infested Army.

The frozen corpses with frozen cells still have the intact brain this will be very useful against the _old_ United Earth Directorate since they are more _brutal _than the tyranny of Dominion.

She mentally smirks at this fact; she commands her Infestor infested the all "frozen" Terran structures, units and vehicles.

After this she commands the Hive create three more Infestors, two Hydralisks and two Zerglings come along with her as she done with it then she aid more three Infestors, two Hydralisks and two Zerglings because she detected another kind that also frozen isn't belong to Protoss and Terran.

This another beings is connect with others minds also control by an powerful mind Hive and she take a note these beings are Zerg not any Zerg but Nar'thraanax Brood, that once belong to the Last Cerebrate known as Itskulkulan the Mother Swarm.

She move to an enormous frozen larva multiple legs that has half size of a house than she move closely and said soft but commanded tone.

"**Itskulkulan awaken my beloved sister and followers of the mind Overmind the seek your aid once again"** then she wide her "wings" then channel her powers in herself to explode massive Psionic energy that take all enormous range of Zerg base her action wasn't too broke Zergs free from the cold but yes awaken them from the cold and free their self from this frozen, that is, from their _temporally_ prison.

It's took long forty-five minutes to all Zerg reawaken and began broke free from their "prisons" and howl with all glory as for Itskulkulan the Last Cerebrate she morph into "enormous" egg than explode she has new form this time she has enormous scale her body perform wildest, five fingers talons, the feet are claws with three fingers, long tail that reach same lengths as human's stomach along with slight curved blade in the sting as her eye is dark red glow eye that can pierce deep of your soul and suck into the void.

The ins same as a Zerg Queen, with a pair "wings" same as Kerrigan has on the back and all her body is black, heavy skin/carapace along with deadly wicked spikes on her body.

The sting of her tails has deadly poison that kills quickly almost same time all cells defenses of the target.

That creature it's Itskulkulan the Last Cerebrate but with newest look and with news powers that will cause greatness devastated in the galaxy such as Overmind, Queen of Blades and such as herself.

"**Greetings, New Queen of Blades. I am Itskulkulan the Mother Swarm and guardian of Lady Kerrigan I heard so much about you but when the cursed Duran and his master Dark Voice manage prison me in this Ice World if you didn't came I swear I be forced to be live here forever. What is my bidding my New Sovereigns of Zerg Swarm?"** said Itskulkulan as she very happy to be free from this cursed Igloo as she bow before Mikomi and Mikomi is clearly surprise and someone invade her mind and Zergs of Nar'thraanax brood.

"_**My queen. Lady Itskulkulan is **_**completely**_** different from others Cerebrates, she the one who never hate your mother even her action almost put every brood in danger but the Mother Swarm always a motherly like to your mother Kerrigan. She is very trusty and extremely **_**loyalty**_** to Overmind and the Queen of Blades." **_said Izsha as communicate with Nar'thraanax Brood and Mikomi as she saw Itskulkulan become surprise and she speak with Izsha.

"**Izsha! How are darling you doing? And where Queen Kerrigan?"** said Itskulkulan as she feel Izsha become nervous to answer but answer anyway.

"_**I fine Lady Itskulkulan and about Kerrigan, she-"**_ Izsha was interrupt by Mikomi.

"**My mother was defeated in Char by Artifact of Xel'Naga; I am Mikomi Uzumaki-Kerrigan Daughter of Sarah Kerrigan: The Former Queen of Blades and Daughter of Zeratul the Executor One and member of High Council Dark Templar." **said Mikomi as she very sad when speak about her mother that give her very lone aura and about her father give her sadness, agony, pain and guilty for all shame and trouble that she give to the Kophrulu sector and she use Dark Templar's techniques: Stealth, Mind Trick, Psi Blades, Blink, etc.

She feels terrible as she felt brought bad names to Dark Templar of Shakuras.

Even her father and others members of High Council _said_ she _didn't_ brought any bad name to them.

"**Oh, I see. I so sorry dearest."** said Itskulkulan as she apologize to bringing this subject as she young Uzumaki said it's alright as she sense her surrogate mother still alive and this is most important.

"**Alright, let's resurrect the ****_Confederacy_ as members of our, family."** said The Last Cerebrate as she said such with sinister way as this made young Queen of the Zerg Swarm smirk evilly as Itskulkulan add thought _**'She just like you my Queen Kerrigan.'**_

(Ruins of Confederacy – One Hour Later)

The Queen Uzumaki and the Last Cerebrate move to old/ruins base of Terran as she all base is already Infested and likely the machines is back to online and ready. She repair the machines, programs and systems like defenses, offenses, hacks and others things important recommends to the computer of Commander Center.

As the infested base enable spawn SVCs and made them buildings and use the morphs of Drones when they turn into a Zerg structures, she has entire base of Terran structures is Infested like Barracks, Armories, Bunkers, Engineering Bays, Factories, Ghost Academies, Starpots, Supply Depots, Missile Turrets and the attachments to Commanders Base, Fusion Core of Starpot and Reactor along with Tech Lab to Barracks.

In another words a _full pack_ of Infested Terrans to her serves.

As her own specials forces like she can produce her own army Infested Terran _without_ use the Zerg Infestors' abilities to infest all living being and turn some percentage turn the machines into organic.

Everything almost ready to destroy Dominion Forces and turn them into Zerg Hybrid just like _they_ force her surrogate mother turn into…_disgusting_ Zerg Hybrid. Even in times she and her mother Kerrigan think how she is disgusting creature for in first thought; soon she began enjoyed to be a hybrid, because her hatred for all living things as she wants _consumes_ all living things entire of sector galactic.

This is what Kerrigan's thought, and about Mikomi Uzumaki?

What she thought?

Mikomi think exactly like Kerrigan when she was four years old until her Tenth October (that is her Happy Birthday). Then she stops this thought when she meet and _kidnapped_ by her surrogate father Zeratul and _these_ thought return when she die in Planet Ulaan by Queen of Blades when she was about six and took another seven years old and five months and half she was captured by Protoss lead by an Elite Dark Templar and member of High Council this Protoss is none than, Zeratul the Execute One.

Mikomi reflect about this but her thought was interrupt by a Terran voice soft that apparently voice is very familiar as she turn to the source and her eye wide in shock.

"Mikomi." said female Terran voice as she wears overalls with a bit wide lines with light neon as she holds one long redhead one ponytail as she greenish eye. She is beautiful even without makeup on the face and lips are a bit just a bit dark.

"**Mother?"**

Finally the meet between: the _Former_ Queen of Blades.

And _New_ Queen of Blades.

The mother and daughter finally their eyes meet once.


	4. Chapter 3: Family and Homeplanet Pt 1

**Chapter 03: Family and Homeplanet Pt.1:**

"Mikomi." said female Terran voice as she wears overalls with a bit wide lines with light neon as she holds one long redhead one ponytail as she greenish eye. She is beautiful even without makeup on the face and lips are a bit just a bit dark.

"**Mother?"** said Mikomi as she swallow hardly she don't understand why, certainly she loving even Sarah stop to being Zerg/Terran Hybrid as she now is full Terran once again as for Sarah felt her daughter's thought about if Sarah still lover her or not just because she isn't not anymore the _Bitch_ Queen of Entire Universe. (A/N: I don't know if Kerrigan call herself that in StarCraft: Brood War)

"DON'T EVER THINK I DON'T LOVE YOU JUST BECAUSE I NOT QUEEN OF THE ZERG SWARM MIKOMI KERRIGAN UZUMAKI!" yell Sarah angrily that she is for her daughter dared think she not going to love her just because Sarah is all Terran again. As for Mikomi she was shock like her surrogate mother gives her a slap across face as she indeed deserved it for think something like that.

Before Mikomi apology for her stupid though she become she shock once again because Sarah was hug her with tight and love motherly hug like a mother finally find her lost daughter that disappear for decades and now you can say is really lovely meet.

Mikomi hug her back with same intent as her mother doing with her.

The Last Cerebrate saw this scene couldn't help but smile warmly at reunion between daughter and other she choice to stand back and let thinks running when Mikomi stop the hug and began tell her surrogate mother about Kyuubi no Yoko aka Kurama Yoko The Demon Lord of Demons that sealed inside of her and the people that her mother saw call her daughter an abomination, demon, monster, wretched creature, demon spawn that whispering that began song inside of Sarah's head and this name brought a piece of her memories like how her mother and her father Patrick Kerrigan call her demon and abomination this is _one_ reason why the Queen of Blades hate all beings in this world.

More hate to _Terran_ than to Protoss.

Sarah begin get more angry with these _excuse_ piece of crap that call theirself Terrans as to make worse she tell her how Sarutobi Hiruzen the Shinobi God use her as black sheep and manipulate her trust to his and use her to his own benefit. He lied to her and continues manipulate and secretly submitted her to become a powerful and invisible _weapon_ to the village. Kerrigan didn't get angry thought all this.

SHE WAS MAD!

Sarah was mad how this hypocrite old fart can be so much like Arcturus Mengsk! ARGH! She just think of Mengsk make her blood boil, but she stop took a good breath and slowing drop as this calm her down.

Soon that daughter ended explain about Kyuubi and practically her entire life suffer since four years old and she was taken by Zeratul, two years later she is master of Dark Templars' ability soon she was called by Dark Templars as Dark Priestess of the Void, Priestess of Darkness, Shadowed Blades of Shakuras and Mistress of Dark Justices these title she was called when she was a member of Dark Templar.

As Sarah finally understand her daughter and her _problem_ as her enormous wish to bring justices and vengeance all over these Terran in her home planet as she saw her surrogate daughter look in the ground cover with smooth snow as she was hugs herself with her tail that has same length as whip with blade lightly curved in the sting of the tail that hug her legs and her "wings" hug herself as well arms hug on the shoulders.

She was shaking it in fear for terrible memories and Sarah Kerrigan couldn't take anymore she hugs her baby surrogate daughter she can't allow see her daughter in this vulnerable state.

Mikomi flinch for contact as she cries in her mother's shroud and Sarah stroke her back and the head as she tries comforting her daughter as best she could.

"**Thanks mommy, I…thanks…I…really…need…this."** Mikomi sob while she speaks as her mother stroke same places.

"It's alright baby. I still love you doesn't matter what in thought I don't care if you has this Demon Lord inside of you I still love you as any mother will love her child." Sarah said with soft motherly tone.

After minutes with comforting between mother and daughter finally Mikomi stop her laments soon she return normal state once again, she sign and asked why she in Kaldir.

"We just passing when our computers catch signals of Psycho Lifeform here in this planet and the computer reach your level Psionic Level is Fourteen! God daughter you indeed surpass me I proud of you." Sarah said with smile proud in the face as Mikomi smile back with red cheek for her mother praise her so much.

Sarah couldn't help just find the embarrassed of her daughter's face is adorable.

"**Well that explain why you here and thanks again for comforting…now Itskulkulan I want you continue the Infestation on this **_**frozen**_** Terran Base. Once you done use the Infestations to destroy the Protoss, none one shall survive."** Mikomi command tone that there no arguing against her command as Itskulkulan bow and do as she was order to do. Mikomi turned at Abathur because he was calling. **"What do you wish from me now Abathur? Don't you I am busy."**

"_**I know my Queen I see a pack of Yeti over that mountain if you collect five of these yeti I will be improve the Zerg Swarm completely immunity against the cold weathers."**_ Abathur stated with monotone voice as he rub his hands but then he saw Mikomi narrow eye at him with interesting as she scratch her chin with her talons then smirk then she nod.

"**Very well Abathur I will catch these Yetis on the mountains while I more interesting if you find some new Zerg strain in your researches?"** ask the Zerg/Terran Hybrid with crossing arm under her large boobs (a bit big than Tsunade's).

"_**Yes, I call them Swarm Host as you can see the giant mushroom on his back, once burrow can spawn Locust Swarm from the Mushroom and attack the enemy ground units, but they only live for 60 seconds."**_ Abathur explain the new Zerg strain as he sense Mikomi completely intriguing by new Zerg strain.

"**They will be very useful in the battlefield please began the production of Swarm Host in my Hive and Itskulkulan's Hive."** command Mikomi then saw Abathur bow and sent the new strain to the Hives of Mikomi and Itskulkulan, Mikomi then turn at former Queen of Blades as she add. **"Mom, you and Gabriel Tosh take some Tal'Darim as Terran has more ranged attack concentrate the Pylons and some annoying fighters, you ok with that?"**

"Fine we will take some little Protoss *sniff*…my baby daughter now want take all the glory when others don't I SO PROUD TO CALL YOU MY BABY DAUGHTER!" exclaim Sarah playful way as waterfall running down from her eyes as cause everybody included the people on communicator and in the ship a large sweatdrop behind their backs.

Only Mikomi chuckles for her mother's attitudes then shook her head as she become serious about finish these Tal'Darim scum.

After forty-five minutes Mikomi with her Zerg Swarm attack merciless at Protoss Tal'Darim along with Sarah, Tosh and few Marines, Firebats, Siege Tanks (in Siege Mode), The Mutalisks and attack fiercely against Protoss Scouts, The Pylons was destroyed by Siege Tanks without Pylons connect the Gateways, Stargates along with dozen Photon Cannons.

Six Void Rays (also attack the Flyer-units) and eight Colossi fried the ground units even with attack Mutalisks, Wraiths and Valkyries launch rockets and laser beam at Void Rays and Colossi (anti-air craft).

Mikomi "fly" at between two Void Rays as she use Psionic Grip and throw them at others Void Rays colliding between them only two survives as these two fire their beam at Mikomi but failing to see her smirk, she fly back on the ground and run at Colossi as they get hit four Colossi and the laser beam destroy them but something wrong happen the pilots of Void Rays couldn't stop their fire power as Mikomi use her Psycho energy force the Void Rays destroy remains Protoss Colossi after destroy them she crush them with her Psycho though that drain her a bit.

They saw a Spire half protect she decide better destroy them as destroy pretty quickly the Spire was successful destroyed but they listen the Protoss Tal'Darim yell.

"_**THE SPIRE HAS FALLING FALL BACK!"**_ exclaim the Protoss Commander after announce suddenly the air become cold and dark as the source is none then Mikomi.

"_**None escape alive Izsha, **_**none one**_**."**_ said Mikomi as her voice was cold as the vacuum of space then her yellow eyes become red. Her voice made everyone wet their pants, while Sarah was sad for what her daughter had become more like herself as Infested Zerg Queen.

(Mikomi's Leviathan – After Six Hours)

Mikomi manage destroy the Spires that will sent signals to others Tal'Darim Tribes as much she kill all five pack of Yetis that enchanted the resistant of Zerg Swarm against strong blizzards, and the end is destroy all base of Tal'Darim that was sent Carriers to Space Bridge.

More exactly three of them but luckily Mikomi is very fierce person has visions about other two Space Bridges as she sent Drones to build a barricades of Hydralisks, Roaches, Mutalisks along with Spines Spores. Each ten minutes they sent a new Carrier to one of these Space Bridges.

She successfully destroys the Carriers and the base of Protoss some of them are destroyed as she allow one of them had absolute no energy. As she want create _Infested_ Protoss. She didn't her little project _yet_ because her mother, Tosh was there.

In end she manages capture a Protoss Executor of Tal'Darim, Cassathra.

Cassathra is very stubborn Protoss almost like herself…WAIT! WHAT!? Stubborn like herself she could believe she compare this _firstborn_ with herself, she felt completely disgusting now. She shaking her head to remove these disgusting though then proceed to Main Room with small Spawning Pool with side Izsha come out somewhere from organic celling. As for her special guest/prisoner Cassathra trying broke free from the organic that involve her body.

"**So how our little **_**guest**_** Izsha?"** said the former Princess of Blades as Izsha turn at her with monotone expression and replied same of her expression face.

"_**She still unstable Abathur find that she very stubborn as she find some pieces like **_**mind**_** puzzle in her though."**_ Izsha replied, as Mikomi raise an eyebrow at this.

"**Puzzles?"** ask the Zerg Hybrid.

"_**Yes even these Tal'Darim have some kind protection from someone who want explore their memories so when they are capture their memories shatter in pieces like puzzles as this cause difficult to discovered more about what they learn or who they work for."**_ Izsha replied same tone as she saw the New Queen of Blades frown at this fact this indeed a trouble.

"_**Why you just don't kill me you already kill all my brothers' you monster."**_ said Cassathra as she brought attention to her, she the former Zerg Princess look at her with emptiness and cold eyes that give shivering in her soul.

"**Why don't you shut up and be useful for once as for example what about who you work for? And why you are in Kaldir?"** Mikomi demanded as her tone is like her expressionless face this frightens the Executor Cassathra but only she could do is glare and stay shut before she replied.

"_**Like hell I will tell you something you monster scum!"**_ replied the captured Executor as her voice has stuttering without her known but The New Queen of Blades listen her stuttering voice as she smirk she could feel the Executor Tal'Darim's spirit began in despair and fear state.

"**Hehehehehe you are sure that you will not have anything to say?"** said Mikomi with smirk that comes from his mother as she enjoys the Protoss female shake in terror.

"_**I-I'm n-not a-afr-raid o-of y-you K-Kerrig-gan's S-Spawn"**_ said Cassathra as she couldn't hide her terror/fear anymore because this monster has broken her spirit as Warrior.

"**You should my dear, you ****should."** said Mikomi as her smirk grow more vicious like an predator ambush his prey or in her cause her prey as her voice change more darkly and demonic at last part. Cassathra will not have a nice day as for worse Mikomi rub her body with hers along with tongue licking her cheek as the pure Cassathra begging to the Queen of Blades' daughter to stop. **"You know you like Cassathra."**

The former Princess of Blades continues enjoy her play time with Cassathra that certainly will make Queen of Blades proud.

After one hour of interrogate she stops and commands two Hunter Killers lead Cassathra to the Prison. When Cassathra gone the Queen of the Zerg smirk lust as the saliva running from her lips then she lick her lip sexily.

"**Well that**** was very good. Izsha here her though I suppose this going to help in our case."** said Mikomi still with lust smirk on her lips and lick her tongue against her soft lips as she felt Abathur calling her in his Evolution Chamber but not before give what Mikomi discover from Cassathra memories, **"I have to Izsha see you later."**

(Mikomi's Leviathan, Abathur's Evolution Chamber – Five Minutes Later)

Mikomi walk into her Evolution Master's Chamber as he comes same way as Izsha but instead from the ceiling is from the ground.

"**Alright Abathur you call for a reason and what is it?"** said Mikomi as she tire for battle with Tal'Darim along with interrogation.

"_**Yes my Queen I find a new unique evolution of Zerglings."**_ Abathur stated this take Mikomi's attention as she gesture with her hand to continue what he mean. _**"New strain of Zerglings has two strains to be more precise: One is Raptors ability to traverse cliffs and leap at targets thanks to their wings. However as a side effect the Raptors were also affecting with minor increase of aggression. The Second one is Swarmlings this simple help the Zerglings spawn three Zerglings Swarmlings instead of two from an egg."**_

"**There limits about using Swarmling?"** ask Mikomi as she like Abathur his logical and intelligence to evolve the Swarm such level.

"_**No my Queen as you know the Swarmlings can ambush enemies more quickly than a Zerglings they are bit more faster, average carapace, and cause pierce damage to the enemy, so no there no limits production."**_ replied Abathur same monotone tone as Izsha.

"**Hm, this indeed difficult choice, why we don't make a test of these new strains that you find?"** said/ask Mikomi as she very curious how are they in action as Abathur nod.

"_**Agreed let's test these new Zerglings begin season Raptors in planet Calus as for Swarmlings in planet Astrid III."**_ said Abathur.

(Planet Calus – Some Time)

A meteorite fell near an organic base Zerg after the pact with twenty-four Zerglings left the floor completely no injury from the collision.

"_**Let's see how our baby Raptors can do but first we must have essence of Raptors of Calus then we can evolve our Zergs do you detect them Abathur?"**_ Mikomi said in telepath form as Abathur replied.

"_**Affirmative there only four Raptor of Calus they will be very useful as their location is very close to our base."**_ replied Abathur with telepathic as he sense his Queen smile.

"_**Good Zergling go attack the Raptors!"**_ Queen Mikomi command the Zerglings attack Raptors nearby and successfully collect their essence as the Zerglings morphing into eggs.

"_**Essence collect evolve Zerg strain into Raptors in a minute."**_ Abathur spoke telepathic as only one minute the Zerglings rip their cocoons and turn into Zerglings Raptors with big insect wings in their backs. _**"Raptors evolution complete proceed destroy Terran Colony located northwest from position of Raptors."**_

"_**Let's test this beautiful and cute Raptors."**_ Said Mikomi with evil tone as she command twenty-four Raptors attack a scout camp with one Bunker, inside four Marines, a Barracks side with three Marines with one Firebat.

"_What the hell?! When Zerg get here!"_ as one Marine said that was close Firebat as Zerglings Raptors leap onto their skin with piecing deep talons. Four Raptors was destroyed but quickly destroy the Camp in seconds!

As Mikomi blink in awe and such merciless death these Raptors give to these scouts as she smirk at these bloodlust Raptors.

"_**My queen there another camp but this one is big one with Commander Center, two pair of Bunkers, two Barracks with tech lab as they have four Marauders, eight Medics and Marines they still training Firebats we must destroy them quickly but first more twenty-four Raptors will aid you my Queen."**_ Abathur stated as Mikomi has Forty-four Raptors after one more Meteorite Organic fall from the sky as Mikomi's Raptors saw the Terran base was another side of cliff as Mikomi was about to curse when Abathur stated again _**"Don't forget the Raptors has ability to traverse cliff like Terran Reapers and why I feeling that you was in your la la land while I explain about Raptors."**_

Mikomi then bite her lips and form a pout as Abathur sign as he replied something like "and you are my queen" that replied make Mikomi cry exaggerated like child and run all over Leviathan say Abathur was being mean with her as Izsha saw her Queen of Zerg hug her while she cry and say sob that Abathur was being vey meanie with her as Izsha hug with amuse smile in her face as Izsha is surprise with herself never thought that she smile as she let this thought go and hug Mikomi back comforting her little crazy Queen. And Abathur has an enormous sweatdrop behind on his head back.

Back to Zerg Raptors they quickly overwhelming the base and destroy all ground units as the Command Center along with others structures.

"_**Test of Raptors strain successful now Swarmling strain must be applied in Astrid III."**_ Abathur stated as he has a hidden hint of proud for successful Zerg Raptors.

(Planet Astrid III – Two Hours Ago)

Two Hatcheries, six Drones gathered the Minerals with Spawning Pool and two Zerg Queens. After six seconds the two Hatcheries form some kind cocoon but didn't morph into Lair just still upgrade the Hatcheries as six eggs turning Zergling as Spawnlings they long spikes with tissue form some sort of fins on the back.

From the six eggs spawn three Spawnlings in each egg in total: eighteen Spawnling with two Zerg Queen they was about attack the base when a Siege Tank alongside with two Marines and Marauders but they completely slaughter by Spawnlings but few them die as more Spawnling producing in Hatcheries this time twenty-four Spawnlings has aid in this battle they attack a small defense base with Barrack attach with Tech Lab with dozen Marines and Medics, eight Marauders was now under attack by Swarmlings and Zerg Queens attack along with them as these Terran has same destiny with Terran Colony in Calus.

(Mikomi's Leviathan, Evolution Chamber – Three Hours Ago)

After Mikomi saw how the Swarmlings and Raptors fight she was impressive how they fight: Raptor fight like Reaper as Swarmling is evolution most strong than Zergling they are faster, the attacks is very strong the carapace was a bit more advance while the Raptors has normal Zergling's body but able do strong ambush and overwhelming your enemy in seconds or minutes depend number enemy scales.

She turns at Abathur as he waiting for her answer.

"_**What will be my queen Raptor or Swarmling?"**_

**(A/N: Aaaaaaaaaaand stop! Ok still need work grammar in all three stories that I created but patience if I was a god will do in blink eye so please be patience. JA NE) **


	5. Chapter 4: Family and Homeplanet Pt 2

**Chapter 04: Family and Homeplanet Pt. 2:**

Two weeks have passed since the battle in World Kaldir, the fight with Tal'Darim tribe was very intense, but she not only won with the help of his mother and another victory was Cassanthra.

Mikomi was happy to see that her mother is well so she was happy that the Xel'Naga artifact eliminated all Zerg essence of the body of his mother, now her mother can stay with the man she loves so much.

Mikomi sigh of joy to see her mother, feeling her joy and happiness are right back but Mikomi have to stop being concerned with his mother and focus on her duty as the New Queen of Blades.

She moves to meet Izsha because Izsha said there was a Zerg Queen.

"Izsha you called me because there was a Zerg Queen who wanted to communicate, is not it?"ask Mikomi so she waited for Izsha answer.

_"Yes, my queen one Broodmother called Naktul communicated and asked permission to join their forces"_ replied Izsha and saw his queen blink once after her to focus and talk telepathically with Naktul.

_**'Naktul, this is Mikomi: The New Queen of Blades, and as you can see Za'gara betrayed me so it's hard to know whether you are friend or foe for you then earn my trust you have to make a difficult mission. Do you understand what I mean?'**_ Mikomi said in the form of telepathy.

_'I understand me what I should do to earn your trust?'_ Naktul asked telepathically and felt his new queen thought before answering his queen.

_**'To win my confidence you need to consume the planet Malacoth III, while you consume the planet his only obstacle is a colony of Korhal this planet and it seems they found a power source interesting.' **_answered Mikomi telepathic and felt Naktul nod in understanding.

_**'I listen and obey my queen.'**___Naktul responded and ended the connection with his queen.

_**"You think Naktul reliable is my queen?"**_ asked Izsha.

"In fact Izsha I believe so, but let's see if she succeed or fail in this mission. Only time can tell us if she succeeded or not." Mikomi said and so she thought what Abathur made the new Zergling.

Mikomi close her eyes and she thought Swarmling and Raptors: Zergling Swarmling is like can only generate faster, each egg spawning three Swarmlings the way they are little stronger, but its strength is fragile and happiness them increase. Now on the basis of the Raptors, the Zerglings can jump into their targets, are excellent for an ambush and trap them, and have the ability to jump from cliff to cliff.

She opened her eyes and made his decision and that decision may have consequences for both her and her enemies. But who knows she can fall on the consequences instead she falls into his enemies.

(Abathur's Evolution Chamber - Ten Minutes Ago)

She went to meet Abathur appeared in the center of your Chamber and both looked after the Abathur asked.

_"You've made your decision my queen?"___asked the Master of Evolution as he saw her nod. _"So how is your decision?"_

"I choose the Raptors was time we Zerg who can do the same thing with the Terran Reapers."said Mikomi also said Abathur also said if she chooses an evolution of Zergling will not return. "No matter important to surprise the enemy never expected that."

"Mutate biomass of Zerglings to permanent change as Raptors ... Mutation, complete." Abathur announced.

Mikomi was about to leave when Izsha communicate again.

_'My queen, we are close to an unknown planet that is not registering Koprulu Sector.'___said Izsha in telepathic way to her New Queen of Blades and sense her queen curious about unknown planet that _not_ registers in this sector.

(Mikomi's Leviathan _"Bridge"_ - Some Time)

"Okay, let me see that Izsha unknown planet." Mikomi ordered even appears that she said calmly instead of ordering.

Izsha noticed how to talk to your Queen and her obeyed showing a giant planet ten times the Earth. The planet is blue, green and far north has white ground. Mikomi narrow eye at mystery planet she doesn't know why but felt enormous source energy in this planet like maelstroms powers overwhelming the planet.

The energy so familiar for some reason, she must investigate and quickly as she feel that planet is so familiar.

"Izsha prepare Overlords with five drones six Zerglings, Hydralisks four, two Hunters Killers and...and only that." said Mikomi the way she speak is distant.

_"At_once." Izsha obeyed.

(Overlord Nest – After Five Minutes)

Mikomi with Zerg who asked Izsha are now embarking on Overlords.

During boarding, she noticed that the Zerglings had a new way: they had wings like insects and their shells seem very strong to run at great speed. The Zerg boarded except Mikomi who stayed behind to talk with Izsha and Abathur.

"**Izsha, Abathur during my expedition this planet unregistered. I want you two to inform me before any things. Abathur keep finding new Zerg strains Izsha and always inform me about the Zerg Queens, I do not want to be uninformed."** Mikomi command as she saw her both Zergs Advisor and Evolution Master nod obeyed, Mikomi then moved to the Yggdrasil that Overlord was a more reliable Kerrigan.

("_Unknown"_ Planet, Some Village – Same Time)

A village that spurned a desire for one of the heroes of the village that saved them from a 50 foot monster with nine tails and has a fox with the red orange and bloodthirsty red eyes with slit-shaped pupil.

This monster more or less like the Nine-Tailed Fox, The Demon Lord of all Demons is both the King of Bijuu. And the village was attacked by this animal is nothing more and nothing less than the Leaf Village. The hero of them the Fourth Hokage (Uzumaki) Namikaze Minato's father Mikomi the Third Host of the Kyuubi no Yoko (Nine-Tailed Demon Fox).

The Fourth Hokage was responsible for sealing the Kyuubi in his daughter even knew the life of a Jinchuuriki is very difficult and much that was told by his wife Uzumaki Kushina (Second host of the Kyuubi).

Both Minato had wished his village see Mikomi as a heroine to contain the fox in place, but things do not always leave as planned.

The leaf village ignored the desire of your hero and saw his daughter as the Kyuubi reincarnated instead of an innocent girl. And to get even worse The Third Hokage saw Mikomi as a weapon, he manipulated and how he manipulated? Treat her as prisoner (without stay in jail) and made it believed to rely on his words and nobody else.

In fact it is like to make friends with a prisoner and the prisoner only to believe the words of his/her. He did this for four years before being saved by Zeratul and brought to his home planet. Mikomi then began his new life as a Dark Templar and as Priestess of Dark Justices.

The rumors of the demise of Mikomi reached the ears of her godfather Jiraya who was lying by Hiruzen Sarutobi (Sandaime Hokage) by saying that he was taking care of her goddaughter, but worse punishment Tsunade Sarutobi the granddaughter of the First and Second Hokage was standing when heard that her goddaughter was quickly before being battered by the Villagers of Konoha.

Both Tsunade Sarutobi lied to her goddaughter had died and lied to Jiraya that Tsunade did not care about her goddaughter. The godparents are completely enraged by Sarutobi lie and called him a hypocrite for the things he taught.

At that moment Tsunade took the position as Fifth Hokage of the Leaf Village.

Senju Tsunade is not as Sarutobi decrepit an old and useless. She is very bossy and leaves no civilians were in the way they want as they did Sarutobi left his law. Tsunade forced ALL civilians make it send if not they will be visiting Ibiki tortured for treason. Several civilians were tortured, mistreated her goddaughter and her Killer Intent overcame his grandfather, except his Grandmother aka Uzumaki Mito.

Right now, Tsunade in her the officer she still work in her paperwork and she cursed Minato not leave any clue as defeat this damn paperwork, Jiraya went out the window as usual and to Tsunade hates it when he does that.

"Jiraya! How many times I gotta say to use the damn door!" exclaim Tsunade as she saw him wave his hands try calm her down.

"I cannot." Jiraya simple said as Tsunade gain angry mark in her forehead.

"And why do not you asshole?" ask Tsunade after seeing that he looked sideways before whisper in her ear.

"Because the door is evil." replied Jiraya so he shook his head with a grim expression and this ridiculous so I cause Tsunade punch him in his face that made flying hit against the wall.

"SHUT F*&% HELL MOUTH UP YOU PERVERT!" Tsunade scream at him just only after that she punching and make him fly and crush against the wood wall. Jiraya grumbled and complained as she mean to him before he actually did get serious and Tsunade get serious too.

"Tsunade, there were rumors of a strange beings coming from the sky a creature that has the body base as a giant balloon, insect legs and hands like a scorpion is both the head of the insect." Jiraya speak off with serious tone as Tsunade frown her eyebrow at this fact and Jiraya show few photos about these creatures descend from the skies. "And so that bubbles insects release more creatures of the stomach that have been dropped on the floor, six quadrupeds with same form as insect, six lizards with arms like a scythe and a one humanoid with wings of bone."

Photos like Jiraya described the images were just too dark eyes sparkled creatures, but showed five other creatures, for these five creatures was right behind these monsters**. (A/N: You know who they are, is not)**

"SHIZUNE CALL TEAM 8 NOW!" Tsunade pressed the button to call Shizune as she replied _"Yes, Tsunade-sama."_

After forty minutes, the Team 8 finally reached the Hokage's office, before she demonstrates to them the pictures and they were spine tingling them. The Fifth Hokage called their attention.

"As you may know these creatures as a form of giant insects, are walking and it seems that humanoid with wings bones is who is in charge of this insect and how you are a team recognition I already ordered Kakashi's team wait in the main portal Konoha. In any case the mission is to investigate and find out what they want, and I highly doubt they have alliance with someone." Tsunade said as the Team 8 with Yuhi Kurenai, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino. "Any questions?"

They shook their head in negative as Tsunade shout them to move out and they replied highly "HAI!" then shushing jutsu.

"I hope what I doing am right." Tsunade muttered to herself but then Jiraya patted her shoulder relieve her from this worry mission.

"Don't worry they ninjas so they know what they are doing if you want I go along with them." Jiraya offered himself as Tsunade smile.

"I will love that please Jiraya bring them self and not corrupt them" she threat him but he clutched his chest like she broke his heart.

"You broke my heart hime, I never will do such terrible crime." said Jiraya as Tsunade just yell at him.

"Just go you damn it pervert!" He bows at her them get out same way as he arrive in her officer as he ignore her scream "AND NEXT TIME USE THE DAMMED DOOR!"

The Only thing she could listen from his replied is his hearty laugh.

(With Mikomi – After Four Days)

The base is in the first phase with one Hatchery, Spawning Pool, Spine Crawling along with Spores Crawling, they are around the base, most of these crawlers are four each involving the base.

Mikomi still trying to figure out why this place, this energy and presences family until a certain demon answered her question.

**"Yours feelings and family with this place is not mistaken, my dear. This planet is the same planet when you were saved by your father from these mobs idiots."** replied Kurama aka Kyuubi no Yoko, Mikomi know his name because he told his name for her, because she believes she deserves to be your host of Kyuubi no Yoko and over to be very strong, including the two became best friends.

Suddenly the fury of Mikomi is increased dramatically which that even Leviathan, which is there in the orbit of your planet, the creature began to feel angry at his new Queen, her anger caused him tremble with fear.

And not to mention the Zerg _inside_ of Leviathan.

Kurama spoke with Mikomi to calm her down before an enemy comes up to her. And Mikomi hates it when he's right. After this little problem, Mikomi has psionic powers that can invoke Aberrations and others Zergs, since she knew the art of the ninja because Kurama, she trained by Kurama himself.

Mikomi bit her thumb then made a series of hand seals and slammed his hand against the floor and spoke the magic words.

"**Ninpo: Kuchiyose no Jutsu! **(Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu)**"** At these _magic_ words with a bigger white smoke then the smoke began fading as show ten Aberrations, eight Zerglings and sixteen Infested Terrans.

**"What are our orders and my Queen!"** exclaim all Infested Terrans in unison.

"**My orders are simple, I want you take forms of squads and explore where we are in the moment and same time take a map, **_**anything**_** then bring me to me immediately, got it?"** said Mikomi with authority as they replied. **"Yes, my Queen!"**

"**Good, move out!"** Mikomi command them and they obey what they was ordered in first place.

Now, Mikomi is alone with her thoughts and then she began move to other place when Izsha communicates in her thought.

"_**My Queen, Naktul managed to consume all planet Malacoth III."**_ Izsha communicate using her mind link with New Queen of Blades._** "Also…hum. Where are you going my Queen?"**_

'_**I going to for a walk I need some quiet place don't communicate me if is **_**really**_** urgent.'**_ Thought Mikomi from her mental link with Izsha.

Mikomi walked through the forest until he saw a cave and so she needed some disguise, she manages to hide their shells (and so hide their "wings") as her skin was more human because of the Xel'Naga artifact. She could use this in your advance, as it has a more humane means then no one will notice something different.

Just had a guard outside the cave, she crawls back that guard and with his left arm that caught him in the form of suffocation **(A/N: No it will not kill him)** while his free hand guided his head down his chin and when she saw he tried to scream but she kissed her lips before saying in his head _**'Sleep'**_.

And the guard slept well right there, she went to sneak into the cave, and it was dark as any other cave until she saw a light that took about six minutes until she sees another passage of the cave. From light, she saw a giant tree in the middle of the small village built next to the big tree enjoying a great blessing of Shodaime (Senju Harishama) himself.

And the light on the surface or the rays of light from leaking in the spaces of the leaves is very wonderful to see.

She looked up to see a house for a single or a couple's home and saw a little remote from other homes and had almost no people going then this was the time to act.

Its speed is equivalent to the speed of a lightning entered the house through the window and had no luck and no one picked up the clothes were for her and hopefully have the same size as her. She focused quickly hid her Zerg carapaces and "wings".

First put the underwear after putting civilian clothes.

When she finally after their civilian clothes she wore "Blink" she learned from her father and the Dark Templars, this power was very handy with that she finally left this place without knowing that this place is Takigakure.

And _without_ even noticing that she was being followed by Kunoichi with green hair and tanned skin.


	6. Chapter 5: Insect Queen With a Sting

**Chapter 05: Insect Queen With a Sting:**

Mikomi was almost at its base, but not before noticing that a certain figure was following this the moment you exit the village. She is very curious about this figure or company, so it felt familiar energy this person equals that she carries within her stomach.

"_**This girl comes from the Village Hidden in the Waterfall and she comes to investigate a **_**mysterious**_** creature that took some clothes from a civilian."**_ said Kurama as he could sense Nanabi /Schizibi's signature chakra come close to their position.

'_**Yes, I also feel that in fact she is my **_**sister?**_**'**_ ask Mikomi with hint of hope in her voice as Kurama sense her hope, he know that she usually to be lone and see someone like her instead her adoptive mother Sarah Kerrigan: The Queen of Blades.

"_**Yes, Miko-chan she is your sister as Jinchuuriki, but the problem how to win her favor? Even if you two are having the same suffering and mistreatment that both received even more so. How she going to believe in you?"**_ said Kurama make Mikomi frowning at Kurama's question.

'_**I know you're right Kurama. For now I get near my base and reveal myself to her.'**_ Mikomi thought to Almighty Demon Fox as the fox narrow one eyebrow then ask why not now, and Mikomi add _**'Why I want it further away from the village and destroy this bandana her stupid, but not before talking first.'**_

"_**Hm, I could see your logic Miko-chan, but you also do not think you get close to their base cause of this risk girl reveal the location of your base to it."**_said Kurama in fact tone with hidden hint of worry to her safety not because if she dies he dies but just only worry about her nothing more. Mikomi knew Kurama's feelings towards her it are almost _romantic_.

The much Mikomi's feelings toward Kurama too.

Mikomi followed with his plan to lure the Seven Tails Jinchuuriki away from Takigakure, she and Schizibi / Nanabi Jinchuuriki is already out of the zone Takigakure. After a few minutes they are already out of the territory of the Takigakure Sato, soon Mikomi finally stopped. Mikomi felt his hunter stopped and quickly hid behind a trunk of a fallen tree, and the tree is well behind some trees and Mikomi could still see the fallen trunk.

"Why do you not show up girl? If you don't show up**… I'll do it for you?"** Mikomi said, but her voice changed almost demonically at the end that scared the huntress so that the demon inside of Seven Tailed Jinchuuriki advised his Jinchuuriki to prove she did not get hurt with this mysterious woman and dangerous.

The girl wore an orange clip in her short, spiky mint green hair that matched her eye color, which was also orange. Her ninja outfit consisted of a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armor underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it. Her forehead protector was worn on her right arm. The girl also carried a cylindrical object (giant scroll) in red wrapping on her back, the purpose of which is unknown.

Mikomi is curious about those things that girl carries in her back but never mind now. Now the two Jinchuuriki are face-to-face.

"**Glad you decided to show up. **I am Uzumaki Mikomi, the Kurama's Jinchuuriki aka Kyuubi no Yoko and I also known as Queen of Blades." said Mikomi tension demoniac it disappeared and that was what made the tension that left almost everyone sweating like pigs.

Fu was shocked when she saw a Jinchuuriki that Mikomi and just as she saw in her eyes was filled with hope of seeing a Jinchuuriki like her and so she felt the mind of this girl begging if she is like her.

"Y-you're…l-like me…? A-a… J-Jinchuuriki…?" Fu asked with hope as she trembling in excitement and _fear_, fear if this woman just toy with her but Schizibi/Nanabi confirm that woman indeed has Kurama inside of her as the demon give it name as Choumei.

"Yes dear. I am a Kyuubi Jinchuuriki." Mikomi affirm Fu's question that cause Fu become even happier to see another Jinchuuriki like her even she jumping like a child when gain a gift of Christmas, Mikomi, Kurama and Choumei laughed Fu's childish act.

"Hahahaha…Alright Fu-chan I more like ask if you want join me in a quest to take _all_ our Jinchuurikis brethren in a safe place even I know they don't want _betray_ their villages because of their fear or loyal. Whatever! And I see you want ask something is about the clothes that I stole?" said Mikomi as saw Fu blink in surprise and she stroke her back of her head in nervous how she forget about her mission and Mikomi just smile at her.

"Y-yeah about that…Why did you stole the clothes of civilian?" asked Fu.

"Well you know I can say I am completely normal." Mikomi said as Fu raise one eyebrow in confusion that made Mikomi sign as she began remove her clothes in front of Fu and Fu blush like certain Hyuuga Heiress.

"Wwwwhhat yyyyyou ddddoing?!" Fu exclaim and stuttered as her body is completely covered with her blush then she began glowing for what she saw, she saw Mikomi showing her enormous breast then remove her pants and underwear that cause Fu covered her mouth that only cause Mikomi giggle how cute Fu is act but stop when she began show her form as Zerg Hybrid.

That scares Fu a bit while she find out fantastic how the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki's true form and so astonishing.

"**Now you know why I had to steal and even though you paid attention when I asked him about bringing Jinchuurikis?"** ask Mikomi as her voice change _almost_ like a demonic but still soft and kind tone.

"Yes I did Mikomi-san. But why rescue Jinchuurikis even they don't want come with you?" ask Fu give a point of view if one Jinchuuriki didn't want come with them.

"**Have a group called Akatsuki hunting the Jinchuurikis no matter when you train for a spy in each village included in Konoha ... Returning to the subject that organization knows the strengths and weaknesses of all Jinchuurikis including their Bijuus."** said Mikomi with serious tone that fact cannot be denied and Fu Choumei heard her friend said he did not detect any of this woman. **"Fu-chan, I know that very hard to believe in myself that I am a Jinchuuriki, but I do not have any loyalty of any village. I actually care about the tailed beasts and the Jinchuurikis me you are my true family as Kura-kun is for their brothers and sisters Bijuus."**

"I know I can trust you, so every word you said is true then well I will join you." said Fu at the moment she end Mikomi knock out Fu with tight hug as she listen her "sister" thank you repeatedly.

"_**Huh ... Kit If I were you. I release your sister because she is more blue than tanned." **_said Kurama in fact tone as Mikomi saw what he mean and saw Fu is completely suffocate by her _tight_ hug then listen his vessel that she a monster and began crush bones of Fu. _**"STOP CRUSHING FU'S BONES DAMN IT!"**_

Choumei listen everything, even Kurama's speeches that cause her laugh grew even more when she listen Kurama's and Mikomi's actions.

Oh yes! Choumei is a woman include Nibi no Nekomata (Two-Tailed Hell-Cat, named Matatabi) and Rokubi no Kyouda (Six-Tailed Slug, named Saiken) are woman too, except for others that are males.

(Meanwhile Mikomi's Brood – Some Time)

"_**Abathur…Abathur, are you there?"**_ asked Izsha monotonously as she looks around the Hatchery.

"**I am here Izsha. What do you want?"** replied Abathur same tone as Izsha as he is half way to his Evolution Chamber.

"_**I found two new Zerg strains, one of the Zerg Queens who died not long in the hands of our **_**New **_**Queen of Blades."**_ said Izsha and when she talked about a new Zerg strain called Abathur's attention.

"**A new Zerg strain? Let me see."** said Abathur even with his monotone voice he is a bit happy as Izsha give him the biomass of new Zerg strain almost immediately move to his Evolution Chamber.

Finally the two Zerg advisors of the New Queen of Blades reach the Evolution Chambers as thanks to Abathur's intellectual he quickly discovered that owns this biomass. The biomass belongs to Baneling that divides in two developments: Splitter and Hunter.

Abathur discovered the splitter strain in a number of mitoscarabs of the planet Nelyth. After acquiring the essence of the mitoscarab, the splitter was formed. The unique decentralized nervous system of the mitoscarab was emulated by the splitter. Upon death the splitter would split into two smaller Baneling spawns. However this process can only occur once, as further splitting will result in acidic fluid of limited sentience. Also Abathur discovered the Hunter strain when he exposed the Banelings to extreme conditioning. The Banelings were placed on the resource-rich but highly volcanic planet Scoria where periodic surges of lava would kill them. The Banelings that survived developed the ability to leap up and down cliffs.

"**You turn the right thing to bring strain for me. Now, I advise warn the queen now."** advise Abathur, he saw Izsha nod to him before move away. When Izsha isn't anymore his sight Abathur began built two kind Zerg Banelings: The Hunter is purple Baneling while the Splitter has more bright green sacs. **"Interesting. Very interesting indeed."**

(With Mikomi and Fu – Two Hours Later)

The two were having fun with the little comedy that both did, even their Bijuus also laughed at the joke and since the girl Fu accepted. With this acceptance Mikomi jumped for joy then took the bandana Takigakure dropped to the floor and smashed his foot that made the metal headband shatters into pieces.

Mikomi Fu asked to follow it to its base, and also said that she will see creatures that look much like insects and confused expression of Choumei and Fu has been well unexpected.

Mikomi and Fu took a few minutes to reach the base of it. And when, Fu and Choumei finally saw what scared them.

The Zergs Swarm from the structure organic as much the creatures with appearance as insect.

All of Zerg Zerglings (Raptors), Hydralisks, some Hunter Killers, while the Overlords and Mutalisks are patrolling ignoring Terran with hair green, looked at the strange girl and her New Queen of Swarms.

Mikomi's eyes sparkled with energy; the color was blue before turning to the red yellow and eventually become equal to her mother. When the Queen's bright eyes shine, the Zerg ground unit returned to his small patrol as these dogs German Shepherds **(A /N: I believe there is even space StarCraft II)**,and did as she ordered without question.

"**I'm sorry if my Swarms scare you."** said Mikomi when saw Fu's wide eyes almost size of plate then Fu snapped her thoughts.

"N-no I-it's okay I just little shock to see these…huh, no offense _things._" said Fu certainly she released "eeped" some Zerg growled at her, which made hiding in the back of Mikomi, while Mikomi and Kyuubi laughed at her reaction.

The New Queen decided to save the poor little Fu commanded the Zerg, only those who snarled at Fu, return to patrol.

Mikomi felt that it is being called, and was Izsha and Abathur, and she has a special outfit of GHOST that she took the Dominion, Fu dressed and certainly took a look at your body and exclaimed that her butt that shown or large.

And again the Bijuus and the New Queen of the Zerg Swarms have laughed enough to hit the ground and almost run out of air. While Fu crossed his arms and pouted at Mikomi.

When things finally calm Izsha was waiting outside of the Hatchery, Mikomi saw at monotone face of Izsha has a sparkle in her eyes that show some _important_ information to share with her or with her _mother_.

"_**My queen is good to see you back I have important news to share with you and Abathur find a new Zerg strain that will help our Baneling evolve to Hunter and Splitter forms."**_ At this information that Izsha share with Mikomi make her eyes wide slightly in intriguing with new Baneling form.

"**Alright Fu few my Zerglings will be with you and don't worry about them to attack you they are like dogs in way as you have a Giant Demon Insect inside of you it's possible they thing you are like them."** said Mikomi as four-six Zergling Raptors stay with Fu as saw Fu scare but this fear over when one Raptor sat in front of her with wave tail behind happily then _bark_ as she petted it head that make Raptor wave his tail more quickly.

Fu giggles as she think of what Mikomi said is right they indeed like dogs and she saw others Raptors get jealously from one of their sibling get petting in the head than they as much _bark_ too that they want pet in the head that cause Fu giggle alongside with Choumei at their act.

(Inner Hatchery, Abathur's Evolution Chamber – Some Time)

"**Alright Abathur, Izsha tell me that you have a new Zerg strain to evolve Baneling to Hunter and Splitter."** said Mikomi saw Abathur turn at her and replied.

"_**Yes, my queen Baneling has two forms Splitter and Hunte**__r__**. Let's begin with Splitter strain, the Splitter was found by one Zerg Queen that you destroy before come here. The Splitter strain is from numerous of mitoscarabs of the planet Nelyth, shall begin my Queen?"**_ suggest Abathur as Mikomi raise her eyebrow in amuse as she could saw him his…_excited_.

"**Hehehehehe…Alright, alright Abathur let's see Splitter strain in action."** said Mikomi with grin amused in her face.

(Planet Nelyth – Ten Minutes Later)

"_**Baneling strain ready for augmentation. Discovered creature with powerful essence, good adaption for Baneling. Defeat creature, assimilate essence. Create new strain."**_ Said Abathur as he adds _**"Planet Nelyth. Unique lifeform present on surface. Mitoscarab. Organism has evolved elegant survival mechanism."**_

Then Mikomi and Abathur saw a isolate Mitoscarab surround with gray sand and few purple crystals alongside with tree-like, the Mitoscarab has giant form of a Zerg Roach as she frowned when saw four Zealots tried to kill it. In the middle of fight the Mitoscarab explode and two giant eggs spawn from his original body but in small size. Then now Abathur decide explain to Mikomi.

"_**Decentralized nervous system. Upon death, remains become two lesser creatures."**_

Meanwhile in another side of Nelyth, a Nydus Worm appears and unleashes fifty-six Banelings.

"_**I want the mitoscarab essence assimilate before the Protoss know we're here, MOVE OUT!"**_ yell out Mikomi soon she sense another mitoscarab in front of sight of her Baneling's vision, at sight another isolate mitoscarab she command her Baneling loud and clear order _**"Go my babies take this Mitoscarab down, NOW!"**_

Sixteen Baneling manage destroy Mitoscarab as upon death spawn two lesser creatures and was necessary just two Banelings to destroy the lesser creatures, now she has only twenty-eight Banelings.

The biomass or essence of mitoscarab was absorbed and analyzed as Abathur already has essence began additional strain to Banelings.

"_**Require additional essence Prime mitoscarab, near."**_ Said Abathur as he need another sample of mitoscarab's essence.

"_**Alright, Banelings I sense another mitoscarab destroy him!"**_ the order from Mikomi was very obeyed as the Banelings find another Mitoscarab but wasn't that strong apparently he was a bit weak to fight another part of it race, now Banelings destroy the Mitoscarab after destroy just like previously one, two lesser creatures was destroy but to Mikomi's surprised after destroy these lesser creatures more two essence was spawning from the two creatures.

Only six Banelings survive.

After two hours, another Nydus Worm appears another side of Nelyth this time it to destroy Protoss Colony.

"_**Excellent. Let's introduce the Protoss to our new friends…"**_ said Mikomi as twenty-three Banelings use Splitter strain and transform into Splitters they have strong carapace now and they a bit faster.

So the twenty-three Splitters move to meet the Protoss Colony base but in the middle way, three Protoss appears: one Colossus and two Stalkers attack her Banelings- I mean Splitter few them was destroyed and upon death two lesser Baneling alike attack and explode the trio Protoss. After destroy them another Nydus Worm appears unleashes thirteen-eight Splitters.

"_**Splitter strain: Splits into two smaller creature upon detonation. Occurs only once. Delivery Banelings now."**_ said Abathur as sense Mikomi's pleasure with Splitters.

"_**Very good Abathur but we can't allow these calls for reinforcements. Let's destroy them quickly!" **_said Mikomi as she knows too well if those dammed Protoss is under your tail they never leave alone.

New with enforcer of Splitters they running quickly as for they luck the second defense of Protoss are there this time with a bit help of a structure defensive, two Stalkers, one Colossus, with Photon Cannon connect with one Pylon.

Mikomi command Splitters attack first the Stalkers then the Pylon that strategy was very well succeed, with Photon Cannon deactivate they could attack Colossus with ease then upon detonation/death two lesser Baneling destroy the offline building as some remains still could do another attack, the Splitters move to last Defense of Protoss Colony.

"_**More Banelings. Arriving now."**_ At Abathur's announced same numbers of Banelings that was lost from the second defense of colony with Nydus appears first before unleashes the Splitters.

The last defense is a shrine with two Colossus and nine Stalkers as they are completely outnumbered by Splitter's ability they during too much in battlefield and there are completely annihilate, with Protoss completely colony.

This was big victory to Mikomi and to her Splitters, Abathur sense proud of Abathur to create these Zerg new strains and Abathur with his creation.

"_**The Protoss are finished. Ready your next experiment, Abathur."**_ Said Mikomi as she pleasure with Splitters as she anxiously with Hunter strain.

(Planet Scoria – Ten Minutes Later)

"_**Scoria. Volcanic resource world. Hostile terrain." **_Said Abathur in fact tone and same time emotionless as show to him and to his Queen the Baneling upon the red terrain, he add. _**"Thousands of Banelings, subject to lava. Extreme conditions used to guide evolution."**_

The New Queen of Blades saw thousands Banelings burned to raise lava and destroy her babies Banelings as Abathur know the New Queen of Blades's heart beatings or her blood boiling.

"_**Over many cycles, adaption occurs."**_ Said Abathur as Mikomi notice six Baneling increase a bit their sizes and notices their glowing sacs are purple instead green and saw them leap up and down cliffs. _**"New strain emerges. Can leap up cliffs to avoid lava."**_

"_**Fascinating Abathur. Well done."**_ commended Mikomi and she adds "_**And that's useful."**_

With another Banelings are now Hunters their purples sacs with black carapace, the numbers of Hunters are ten Hunter.

"_**Successful specimens scattered on surface. Must gather." **_said Abathur as Mikomi the six remains Hunters collected other Hunters at moment they reach high ground suddenly an earthquake and Abathur warning the situation. _**"Lava rising! Remain on the high ground."**_

The Hunter succeed collect all it brethren in high ground took one minute, an intense one to lava fall back soon with pack of Hunters search others three luckily none was destroyed as Abathur said an colony of Dominion was there that cause Mikomi's rage rising and it more intense than lava.

First was an Dropship from beginning but was destroyed the Terrans Units finally reaches the large high ground saw a Transport ship in background with two barricades behind with two Marines and one Firebats.

"_Those things can jump?"_ ask one Dominion Marine shock and terrified.

"_Get that Hercules back to base, now! Zerg forces inbound!"_said a Dominion Commander.

Mikomi notices these Hunters not only leap up cliffs but leap upon targets.

"_**You forget to tell me those Hunters can also leap upon enemies Abathur."**_ Mikomi smile _sweetly, _and Abathur notice her _smile_ he is in trouble now.

"_**Sssorry…I-I cl-clear-lly ff-forget."**_ Abathur stuttering a bit.

Mikomi ignore and concentrate on these pest of Dominion, she finally collected all Hunters and send them to destroy all Dominion that was successful.

(Back to Inner Hatchery, Abathur's Evolution Chamber – Some Time)

"**Now, my Queen. What strain you choose?"** ask Abathur, he saw her in deep thought the Hunters are good as Raptors only explode when contact with enemy and Splitters can spawn upon death or detonation.

Two fascinating Zerg strain indeed what Zerg she will choose?


End file.
